falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
George Price
The leader of the Price Foundation and landlord of The Rock, George Eben Price is about as eccentric as the wasteland allows. As the head of The Rock’s government, he has the power to use his small private army to let competing settlements be burned to the ground, or let allies flourish under his protection. He houses himself inside the fortified Nuka-Cola factory, about the safest place he could find where his agoraphobia isn’t a problem. Although he is a strict and unmerciful businessman, his factory is the largest employer in the region, which is about the only reason why most people still like him. In the little spare time that he has, he sometimes lets people from the streets have an audience with him, and if they’re lucky, he’ll give them a job as a janitor or even as the house-comedian. Of course, he only does this to please the people, because the only things that makes him smile are caps, lots of them. History George Price was born in 2237 as the son of an unimportant little family of farmers, in a small settlement known as The Rock. When he was 13, his dad gave him a task one day to deliver something to a nearby village in the West. Soon after, alone, surrounded by an arid wasteland and armed with only a 9mm pistol, young George got scared. When he suddenly heard noises in the distance, coming from the old Nuka-Cola factory, which was believed to be abandoned since the Great War, he thought it was best to go see if it was a group of friendly people. As he got closer, he noticed several armed guards patrolling the vicinity. When he came into contact with one of them, they seemed friendly and they let him inside the factory, which was full of people. When he was offered a drink and a good meal, he was so glad to be somewhere inside again, that he forgot the things his father had taught him about accepting food from strangers and he quickly gobbled up the food and drank the weird tasting water, after which he passed out. When he woke up, he was surrounded by shady people with baseball bats. He was punched to near death. After several days filled with pain, George was another person inside. The once normal farmers’ son, was now nothing more than an empty shell without the ability to show any emotion whatsoever. After this, George was tutored by one of the factory’s businessmen, and he learned how to control people and how to be a figure of authority. Back in The Rock, his father was searching for him, but every time he asked one of the traveling merchants, they all had the same answer, no one had seen him. Eventually, his father gave up and accepted the belief that his son was dead or enslaved. Some members of the Price family believed that raiders had killed him, and so many raiders where hunted down and killed, even more than usual. When George was 20, his ‘education’ was almost done, and his final test was to go back to The Rock, accompanied by some of the factory’s Protection, and to turn it into a real city. When he arrived, no one recognized him, not even his mother and father. Using the Protectrons, he forced the locals to clean up most of the buildings and established a settlement where the factory could sell its Nuka-Cola. Over the years, the settlement has grown to become one of the most thriving cities in Tennessee, competing even with New Memphis mostly thanks to the Nuka-Cola the scientists and engineers in the old factory have managed to reproduce in small scale. Nowadays George handles most of the business in the city from his safe room in the tower's lower levels. He lets others oversee the Foundation's trading in the smaller shops in Jackson, New Memphis, and Covington, as long as they report to him. Appearance George is of African descent, but instead of having the charcoal black hair that runs in his family, he has a head full of blonde hair. Being a rich man, George only lets the best of the best take care of him and because of this he always looks like he hasn't gone outside in his entire life, since the rest of The Rock's population is always coated with a layer of dust. He is of average height and at first sight no threat to anyone, but those that know him, know better. George is always accompanied by at least 4 armed bodyguards. But since he never leaves the factory thanks to his agoraphobia, being a bodyguard can get quite dull. Equipment George Price never liked guns, in fact, he's afraid of them. But when his advisers kept telling him he needed something to protect himself with, in case none of his bodyguards were in the area and he was being attacked. So he bought himself a shining .44 magnum revolver which he has never used since the day he bought it in 2263. In case of an all-out assault on the Nuka-Cola factory, his advisors provided him with a complete set of bulletproof combat armor, which he has only had to use once. On a regular day, he prefers to wear Pre-War business clothing instead of a suit of protective armor. Quotes From About Category:Characters